


Paint it All Black

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Leather Kink, Woman on Top, leather harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Ash has a surprise for Sal.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 4: Incest | Breathplay |Leather/Latex
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Paint it All Black

**Author's Note:**

> This one's shorter than the other ones. I apologize for that.

Ash had to admit that she felt a little silly. She stood butt naked in their apartment's tiny bathroom, save for the leather harness strapped around her thighs, waist, and breasts. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time; she'd gone to the local adult shop a short distance away from where they lived. She'd only meant to get essentials; condoms, lube, dental dams, maybe a new vibrator as a monthly treat. But the harness had caught her eye. 

From an artistic point of view, Ashley appreciated it: it was erotic, sure, drawing attention to and exposing parts that were usually covered up. But it also just plain looked nice. The idea of wearing it excited her; maybe she could even get away with wearing it under her clothes while in public! 

It was that thought that led to her making the impulsive purchase. But now that she was actually wearing it, she found herself unsure. 

_Is this the final step?_ she thought. _Am I just a full blown dominatrix now?_ She and Sal had been experimenting with such things; he liked getting bitten and scratched. Which worked out fine, because it turned out she liked biting and scratching. He liked having his hair pulled; she liked pulling his hair. He even liked having his butt played with; liked being spanked and fingered and fucked with a strap-on. All things she was more than willing to try.

She tilted her hips to the side and pouted thoughtfully, making her dark purple lipstick shine in the bathroom light. _Is this too much?_ Ash hadn't told Sal about the harness; she'd wanted to surprise him with it. 

Her reflection looked just as nervous as she felt. She smiled with a little chuckle, still feeling silly but for a different reason. It was too late now; she'd gone this far. 

_Might as well._

With a deep breath, Ash opened the door and sauntered (or at least _tried_ to; how the Hell did a person saunter, exactly?) into the living room, where Sal was playing video games.

"Sal..." she sang. Her boyfriend looked her way, and she could tell that all her worries had been for nothing; his body language made it very clear how he felt about her getup. "You coming to bed soon?" 

Sal needed no further invitation. He actually beat her to the bedroom, where he struggled to get out of his sweater and jeans. 

"Oop, oop, oop..." Ash said as he lay naked on his back, "not quite yet..." Sal always forgot to take his prosthetic off for this. She smiled as she lifted the heavy mask away from his face, smiling at the bright red gathering across his cheeks. "There. That's much better." 

Sal could only smile sheepishly. 

Put into a particularly kinky mood, Ash applied the condom with her lips; a trick she'd only recently learned. It didn't take much for her to get aroused; Sal seemed to have that effect on her. So within seconds, she was riding him in earnest, balancing on her knees and supporting herself with a hand on Sal's chest.

Sal was usually pretty quiet during their sessions, only occasionally moaning or whimpering. Tonight was no different, but Ashley knew what was causing his silence this time. His good eye was drawn to her heaving chest; at one point, he reached up to cup one of her breasts with a roughness that Ash wasn't used to. She didn't miss how his fingertips slipped beneath the leather of the harness, where sweat had begun to gather. 

Sal came first, as he often did. His crooked smile up at her melted her heart a little. "Sorry," he managed. "You can keep going, if you want."

"Don't mind if I do..." Ashley gripped one of Sal's hands and slipped it between her legs. The leather straps around her thighs framed her cunt perfectly; it only took a few strokes of his fingertip against her clit for her to reach her own climax.

As Ash lay on her back panting, Sal cuddled up to her, placing his head on top of her breasts. One of his hands slipped to her stomach, where it went back under the leather strap. 

"So," said Ash with a smile, "you think this is a do-over?" 

Sal's only response was a tired nod.


End file.
